Le Pari
by IllenFae
Summary: Tout les soirs, Yukino passe devant la bande de Sting. Ce dernier commence à s'intéresser à elle. Rogue prend la défense de le jeune lycénne quand le blond commence à la harceler. Alors son meilleur ami lui propose un pari : Soit Rogue choisit de sortir avec elle puis de rompre violemment, soit il obtiendra ce qu'il veut d'elle de gré ou de force... label SPPS !
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'histoire original de Fairy Tail ne m'appartiennent pas ( Parce que sinon ce serait un bordel pas pos-si-ble !) mais est à Hiro Mashima !_

_Hello les gens !_

_C'est ma première fiction !_

_Je suis trop happy !_

_Mais maintenant le prologue !_

* * *

_**La musique résonne dans ses oreilles, l'alcool lui embrouille les sens, des mains lui touchent les hanches, le verre de vodka qu'elle tient en l'air laisse tomber des gouttes sur son corps, ses cheveux lui frôlent le cou, sa robe noir lui colle à la peau et elle se sent bien.**_

_**Peu après elle est dans une chambre avec lui. Ils sont seuls. Leurs corps sont bien trop proches.**_

_**Et le lendemain elle est une pute.**_

* * *

_Voila ! Le plus court prologue of the world ! Narmol !_

_J'espère que ça vous plait déjà ! Si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !_

_Si ce n'est pas le cas ... laisser une review quand même que je comprennent le problème !_

_Merci d'avoir lu(e)s ! _


	2. Le quotidien de Yukino Aguria

_Bonjour les gens !_

_Je sors un nouveau chapitre ! _

_Bon il est court..._

_... Mais j'ai fait de mon mieux !_

* * *

_**Elle dessine des étoiles dans la marge de sa leçon. Elle se prend une boulette de papier rose dans la tête. Elle voit rire Cherry Brendy et Jenny Rearlight. Elle sait que, sur le papier, des insultes sont inscrites. Comme d'habitude. Elle souffle sur les quelques mèches teintées qui lui tombent devant les yeux. La professeure d'italien, Mme Charles, lui pose une question sur le texte qu'ils étudient. Même si elle connaît la réponse, elle ne lui donne pas car la sonnerie retentit . Elle range ses affaires et sort.**_

_**Dans le couloir son amie Levy l'attend. La libraire lui fait un grand sourire, ses yeux chocolat pétilles et ses mèches bleues sont dé-ordonnées. Elle lui dit que les autres sont déjà dans la cour. Elles discutent toutes les deux de leur exposé d'anglais . Une fois arrivées elles voient Juvia qui tente de mettre des coups de poings dans le bras de Gajeel qui rit haut et fort.**_

_**\- **Yukino ! Levy ! Dites moi que c'est une blague ! **S'écrie Lucy en se précipitant vers elle.**_

_**-** De quoi est une blague ? **Demandai-je**_

_**-** Que Natsu sort avec Lisanna !_

_**Tout le monde rit de façon plus ou moins discrètes de la blonde, qui prit la mouche après avoir compris pourquoi.**_

_\- Vous êtes trop chiants ! J'y ai cru moi ! **Cria la cible du rire**_

_\- Juvia pense que c'est sûrement le plus drôle ! Luce est une sacré idiote pour y avoir encore cru ! **S'exclame la bleue.**_

_**Du coin de l'œil Gajeel voit arriver Kinana et Erik. Deux amis à eux en couple. La voix muette de la fille se fait entendre. Elle adresse un bonjour à ses connaissances. Erik, lui, fait un check à son ami d'enfance, ****Gajeel****. Ils repartent. **_

_**Peu ****après**** Yukino quitte ses camarades et prend le chemin pour allez chez elle. Puis elle les voient. Un groupe de ****cinq garçons**** devant la boulangerie****. Il y a Grey Fullbester, le fils d'une CPE, Léon Bastia, un émancipé, ainsi ****Loki ****Regulus un dragueur invétéré****. Mais il y a surtout les jumeaux, des garçons élevés ensemble depuis la naissance, Sting Eucliffe et Rogue Cheney.**_

_**Yukino déglutit. Elle n'a pas envie de passer devant eux. Elle sait qu'à chaque fois qu'elle passe devant eux, ils parlent d'elle et de sa réputation. Mais elle avance quand même. Yukino Aguria n'a pas peur de marcher devant eux.**_

_**Et ils ne lui disent rien. Comme d'habitude. Et une fois arrivée chez elle la lycéenne s'allonge dans son canapé avant de jeter ses converses à l'autre bout de la pièce. Et elle atterrissent en plein dans un cadre. Elle ferme les yeux et entend le bruit du verre cassé.Un soupir. Elle prend un balai et une pelle dans le placard du couloir et ramasse les débris éparpillés sur le sol. Son téléphone vibre. Un message de sa sœur :«**Je rentre à 2 h. J'ai demandé à Makarof de me garder plus tard. Ne m'attend pas. Bisous. **». ****Encore un soupir. Il est 18h04. Elle allume son ordinateur et prend ses cours. Une musique électro sort des baffles. Yukino relis s****a**** philosophie en fredonnant le rythme de la chanson.**_

_**Il est 19h42. D'un geste brusque elle jette son trieur, débordant de feuilles, sur sa table basse. Le bruit d'une notification Facebook se fait entendre. Ever. Elle demande quand se passe la prochaine soirée. La terminale répond qu'elle ne sait pas et qu'il faut demander à Gajeel. Son ventre gargouille. Elle va dans la cuisine et se fait un jambon-beurre. En finissant de le manger, elle va dans sa salle de bain et commence à faire couler un bain. ****Elle se dé-habille et se glisse doucement dedans. Une sensation de bien-être l'envahit. Et, installée dans son bain, elle pense. Sa journée ****pourri****, ses amies, les ragots ****qui la concerne****, Cherry et Jenny, les garçons ****devant la boulangerie****, sa sœur ****qui travaille trop****, ses cours… **_

_**U****ne demi-heure plus tard, elle se sèche et va dans sa chambre. Yukino se brosse les cheveux tout en regardant Facebook et Twitter. Une fois qu'elle a fini, la lycéenne se glisse entre ses drap. Et le sommeil l'emporte.**_

_Tel est le quotidien de Yukino Aguria_

* * *

_Voila !_

_Alors ok le nom de famille de Loki est pourri mais j'avais pas d'idée !_

_Bon le chapitre est nul et sans action je sais ._

_Mais il présente juste l'aprem' quotidien de Yukino._

_Enfin si vous des questions, des remarques ou des commentaires ..._

_N'hésitez pas... Lâchez des review !_


End file.
